Un favor amistoso
by clumsyDoodles
Summary: Haruka tiene curiosidad acerca de algo. / HaruTaka — One-shot /


La lluvia no parecía tener intenciones de detenerse muy pronto. Ya habían pasado veinte minutos desde el horario de salida y seguían ahí, en ese salón esperando que la lluvia se calmara. Ya que ninguno de los dos tenía paraguas.  
>El profesor había traído, porque en la diferencia de sus dos estudiantes escuchó el pronóstico en la mañana, y ni se lamentó en dejarlos ahí solos. Hasta se rió de ellos.<br>Takane había estado quejándose hasta recién, apoyó la cara contra el banco con sus auriculares puestos. Haruka se dedicó a mirarla, como si con éso estuviera esperando que ella le hablara. Aunque Takane probablemente esté dormida. Él había dejado de dibujar hacía ya rato y en su mente sólo había una cosa, desde hace bastante. Quería hablarle a ella sobre éso, pero le daba un poco de mierda tratar de despertarla.

— ¿Takane? — llamó él, en un tono de voz bastante fuerte, sabiendo que su suave voz no superaría el volúmen de la música de ella. Hizo un puchero, cuando Takane ni se movió ante su llamado. — ¡Takane! — repitió, más fuerte, y no hubo respuesta una vez más. Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ella, para sacudirla un poco. Cuando se empezó a mover, él se sentó de nuevo, asustado ante el muy probable regaño que recibiría.

La chica levantó la cabeza y se frotó los ojos con una mano, mientras que con la otra se sobaba el cuello, que había tenido doblado por su encorvada posición. Luego miró para todos lados, un poco confundida. Cuando su mirada se posó en él, frunció el ceño, adivinando que fue él quien la despertó.  
>— ¿Qué quieres? — preguntó, suspirando y pausando su música. Dejó sus auriculares colgando de su nuca, y se acomodó para escucharlo decir seguramente una estupidez.<p>

Haruka buscó en su mente lo que iba a decir, aunque ni tenía algún diálogo planeado. Ella, al ver que no iba a decir nada, amagó a poner los auriculares otra vez en sus orejas. — ¡Espera, espera! — él la detuvo, y Takane una vez más se dispuso a escucharlo. Haruka sabía que ella se iba a enojar si no decía nada, pero le daba nervios tener que decirlo. — ¿Somos amigos? —

Un pequeño sonrojo se hizo presente en las mejillas de ella, y miró al suelo, un poco amargada.  
>— Claro que sí, no preguntes cosas obvias. — contestó, un poco dolida al recuerdo de que él sólo la ve como una amistad. Él notó su repentino cambio de expresión y soltó una risita.<p>

— Oh, bien. ¿Entonces me harías un favor? — Haruka la miraba, un poco colorado y jugando con sus dedos. Takane lo miró curiosa, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su mano tratando de mostrar indiferencia ante aquél supuesto favor.

— Depende. — contestó, queriendo saber lo que él iba a decir. Pero en respuesta Haruka tomó aire, sin animarse. — ¿Vas a hablar o qué? Me estás haciendo perder tiempo... — dijo ella, amenazando a ponerse la música en los oídos de nuevo.

— ¡Espera, espera! — exclamó por segunda vez, a lo que Takane se apoyaba contra el respaldar de la silla con notable fastidio. Él se revolvió el cabello, y con una sonrisa y un poco de vergüenza se decidió a hablar. — ¿Puedo darte un beso? —

La pregunta resonó en la cabeza de Takane. Procesando lo que acababa de escuchar, palabra por palabra en su mente se repetía.  
>¿Un qué? ¿Qué dijo?<p>

¿Un beso?

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la cara de ella estaba completamente roja, balbuceando incoherencias tratando de formar palabras.  
>Haruka la miraba nervioso sin entender esas sílabas sin sentido que provenían de la boca de ella, y esperaba paciente a que se calmara.<p>

— ¿Puedo? — repitió, luego de un rato en el que Takane todavía no dejaba de tartamudear tonterías.

Al escucharlo, ella se calló, y lo miraba aún con la cara ruborizada. Miró a un costado con mucha vergüenza, sin saber muy bien qué contestar.  
>— ¿Por qué rayos quisieras hacer éso conmigo? — preguntó, un poco decaída. ¿Debería responderle que sí? ¿O que no? ¿Mandarlo al diablo y perder lo que era tal vez su única oportunidad de hacer algo así con <em>él<em>?

— Eh... ¡porque me da curiosidad como debe sentirse! — mientras ella tenía una batalla mental entre sus verdaderos sentimientos y su orgullo, él hizo su respuesta. — ¡Y como eres mi amiga, pensé que podríamos! —

— Haruka, no sé que tipo de información tengas, pero los amigos no se besan. — respondió Takane, con frialdad en sus palabras y ardor en su cara. Aunque no lo estaba mirando, podía sentir como él le clavaba la mirada.

_"No lo mires... no lo mires..."_ se repetía ella en su mente. Sabía que Haruka estaba haciendo ojos de perrito, esa mirada a la que Takane no se puede resistir, y esa mirada con la que él consigue todo lo que quiera.

Por simple estupidez, ella lo miró. Y en efecto, él estaba poniendo _ésa _mirada.

— ¿Podemos? ¿por favor? — rogó él, mirándola, y Takane fallaba en tratar de esquivar sus ojos. — ¡Es sólo un favor! —

Sólo un favor.  
>Si era <em>sólo un favor<em> entonces estaba bien ¿no? no había razón de que los sentimientos estén involucrados en ese tonto y amistoso favor.  
>Podía darse el lujo de decir que sí, y dejar el orgullo de lado por un rato. Después de todo ella sabía que quería decir que sí.<p>

— ¿...Puedo? — volvió a repetir, convencido de la respuesta negativa que supo desde un principio. Fue por éso, que se sorprendió cuando ella asintió aún toda roja.

Takane cerró sus ojos, y gracias a éso no puedo ver la gran sonrisa que él le dedicó. Escuchó cómo Haruka se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba a ella, arrodillándose justo en frente suyo. Gracias a su altura, estar de rodillas mientras Takane estaba sentada los dejaba cara a cara, él incluso estaba un poco más bajo, y los nervios seguían creciendo cuando podían sentir el aliento del otro en la boca. Ella abrió sus ojos al mismo tiempo que él la tomaba de los hombros, y se miraban dudosos sin animarse a hacer nada.

— ¿Cierra tus ojos? — pidió él, más que nada en pregunta. No estaba muy seguro de cómo hacer éso.

— ¡N-no quiero hacer una cara de tonta esperando un beso! — contestó, con el corazón latiendo como si acabara de terminar de correr un maratón. El hecho de que él también esté un poco sonrojado, la hacía ruborizarse más, si es que era posible.

— ¿Entonces los cierro yo? — preguntó, y ella consideraba éso. Si ponía esa cara sería divertido. La haría sentir con todo el poder en la situación, pero, seguía siendo mil veces peor ser la que besa a que ser besada. Así que suspiró, y negó con la cabeza.

— Está bien... lo hago yo... — dijo, cerrando sus ojos lentamente, y pudiendo ver la sonrisa que él esbozaba.  
>Aún sin entender por completo que esa era la realidad, y ningún sueño o fantasía, la cabeza le daba millones de vueltas. Su orgullo aún gritaba por la vergüenza, y los sentimientos andaban alborotadamente felices. Sentía cosquillas insoportables en el estómago, esas cosquillas que Ayano llama "maripositas."<br>Su batalla mental se vio interrumpida cuando los labios de Haruka chocaron contra los suyos.

Se sorprendió un poco y tensó el cuerpo. ¡Fue un ataque sorpresa! no realmente ¡pero para ella fue sorpresa!  
>Por supuesto, en el beso no hubo ningún tipo de movimiento. Sólo era "una prueba" gracias a la "curiosidad" del chico. Sin embargo, seguían así, presionando sus labios contra los contrarios.<br>_"Son suaves y están fríos..." _ella estaba tratando de ignorar esos pensamientos tan tontos, y el ruido de la lluvia afuera no ayudaba mucho en la situación. También trataba de ignorar un poco esa felicidad que crecía dentro suyo por haber sido el primer beso de Haruka, ya que ahora solamente le pertenecía a ella. Takane le había quitado la virginidad a sus labios, y éso la hacía sentir superior a todos. Daba igual si a él le gustaba alguien más. Porque su primer beso, fue ella, y nadie más que ella.

Pasaron como diez segundos, y Haruka se separó al igual que Takane cuando lo sintió despegarse. Se miraron, avergonzados, y ella, al notar la posición que tenían lo soltó, ya que ella había rodeado su cuello con sus brazos y él la estaba agarrando de la cintura, posición bastante comprometedora para sólo un par de amigos. Él, con una sonrisa, se fue a sentar a su lugar.

Ninguno miraba al otro, y hubo silencio hasta que la lluvia se detuvo y se despidieron para irse a casa.  
>Igual, Haruka no se tardó en pedir de repetirlo, y Takane, llegó un momento que no tuvo más remedio que decir que sí, otra vez.<p> 


End file.
